


Insolitement vôtre - 15 : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Crack, Drunk Anakin, F/M, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, d'où le rating M, vu qu'il est complètement cuit il dit des conneries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin est ivre mort et l'alcool lui délie la langue... pour quelqu'un censé garder des secrets, c'est très mal joué. /Marathon Faradien - Day 12/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 15 : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis trop longtemps, je reportais le moment où j'allais écrire ce texte... mais une idée aussi géniale (enfin je l'espère) se devait de voir le jour au bout d'un moment xD
> 
> Dédicace spéciale au Poussin Fou, pour m'avoir donné l'idée ci-dessous dans une review de ma fanfiction « Le feu du Phénix » (sur FFnet) :3

Anakin voyait le monde d'une façon très floue, et celui-ci s'était apparemment aussi mis en tête de tanguer dangereusement. Le jeune Jedi était ivre mort – tellement de verres de trop étaient passés dans son gosier qu'il avait arrêté de les compter.

 

Heureusement pour lui, Obi-Wan n'était pas près de l'enguirlander pour un comportement aussi anti-Jedi... étant lui-même en train de se noyer dans une mare de vomi étalée sur la table en inox. Son vieux Maître était loin de tenir aussi bien l'alcool que lui... même si Anakin se sentait horriblement proche du coma éthylique.

 

Les effets désinhibants de l'alcool leur avait depuis longtemps délié la langue, et Anakin était déjà parvenu au stade « je raconte n'importe quoi, vrai ou faux, je m'en fous je m'en souviendrai plus demain ».

 

\- Et là, fit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop forte (et beaucoup trop teintée de gloussement), je tire sur la baie du vaisseau et boum ! Grievous... est éjecté dans... l'espace, continua-t-il d'une voix plus hachée.

 

Le monde tournait de plus en plus vite autour de lui, et il cligna furieusement des yeux, pensant pouvoir reprendre pied dans la réalité.

 

\- Je me suis toujours demandé, coupa un autre compagnon de beuverie (pas encore ivre, celui-ci, mais presque), si les Jedi avaient parfois des relations sexuelles. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas censés s'attacher, mais est-ce qu'ils ont le droit de sauter les donzelles et les mecs ?

 

-Non, on a pas le droit, répondit Anakin d'une voix pâteuse.

 

La conversation commençait à dériver dans la mauvaise direction, mais Skywalker s'en fichait comme du premier droïde qu'il avait découpé avec son sabre-laser.

 

\- Ha ha, les Jedi sont comme des jeunes filles vierges, du coup ? Hé hé hé, hé hé hé...

 

\- Il y en a toujours qui ne suivent pas les règles, continua Anakin en haussant les épaules.

 

 _Comme moi_ , pensa-t-il. Il attrapa le verre de vodka que le barman venait de lui resservir, et l'avala cul-sec.

 

\- Et toi, mec ? ricana l'autre homme. T'en as déjà sauté, des nanas ? Ou des mecs, comme tu veux.

 

Et là, Anakin perdit tout contrôle et dérapa totalement. Heureusement pour lui qu'Obi-Wan était déjà dans le coma.

 

\- Hé hé hé, la Sénatrice Amidala est un très bon coup, vous savez.

 

Il partit dans un fou rire hystérique. L'homme en face de lui éclata de rire.

 

\- La Sénatrice de Naboo ? Elle est plutôt jolie, c'est vrai... mais c'est pas trop mon genre, je préfère les femmes plus en courbes.

 

Anakin cessa de rire, vexé comme un pou que quelqu'un ait critiqué sa femme.

 

\- Pas intéressé par les mecs, alors ? Merde, j'aurais bien aimé discuter avec quelqu'un qui se serait fait le Chancelier... juste pour savoir quel goût avait le « pouvoir suprême » une fois dans la bouche de quelqu'un...

 

Skywalker brisa un verre dans sa poigne, et écarquilla les yeux. Il était choqué d'entendre quelqu'un parler de Palpatine de la sorte... comme d'un homme, avec des désirs d'homme... Brrrrr. Perturbant était le mot.

 

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'arriva le Capitaine Rex. Le Conseil Jedi, inquiet de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de deux d'entre eux, lui avait demandé d'aller les chercher pour les ramener au Temple. Anakin tenta de résister, mais cet effort lui fit recracher tout le contenu de son estomac aux pieds du pauvre Rex. Il se laissa donc embarquer sans se débattre.

**Author's Note:**

> Breeef. Je trouve toujours ça un peu bizarre, mais bon... Voilà quoi. (Et oui, il fallait absolument que je case Palpatine ET une mention crade avec, sinon ce texte n'aurait pas été complet à mes yeux xD)
> 
> N'oubliez pas la petite review, et on se revoit la semaine prochaine les amis :D


End file.
